This application requests support for personnel, operating expenses and travel related to the conduct of cooperative clinical trials at the University of Kentucky under the auspices of the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP). This support will solidify and enhance an already substantial contribution by this institution to the NSABP program (206 patients accrued over the past four years). Within the Lucille Parker Markey Cancer Center, the University has developed a sound framework through which to facilitate such studies. This framework is based in a Clinical Research Office which coordinates and monitors virtually all clinical oncology protocols at the University and now serves also as the administrative conduit through which national cooperative group studies have been activated in community oncology practices throughout the state of Kentucky. The funds requested in this proposal are to support and consolidate participation in NSABP protocols through the University of Kentucky program by (1) ensuring continued growth in accrual and excellent data management for NSABP breast and colorectal cancer patients at the University, (2) providing partial salary support for growing accrual and data management demands at five affiliate institutions with already established clinical research programs, and (3) providing on-site data management at six affiliate locations at which local resources are lacking for monitoring patients on study. Significant travel support is requested to permit key participating personnel to attend appropriate officially designated meetings of the NSABP.